SR Romaniaball
Unitary Marxist-Leninist one-party socialist republic (1947-71) Ceauşist national-communist one-party totalitarian dictatorship (1971-89) |personality = Inspirated from East Asia, National Communist, Totalitarian, Control Freak, Fanatical,Conducător |language = Romanian |type = Latin Dacian |capital = Bucarestball |affiliation = Warsaw Pactball |religion = State Atheism (Officially) Romanian Orthodoxy (Widely Used, Unofficially) |friends = North Koreaball Chinaball Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball Vietnamball Iraqball Israelcube Sovietball (Sometimes) Warsaw Pactball (Sometimes) USAball (after 1970) PSR Albaniaball UKball Franceball Italyball Real Germany Pahlavi Iranball |enemies = Warsaw Pactball (except Czechoslovakiaball) USAball (until 1970) Fake Germany Kingdom of Romaniaball (NO KING! PEOPLE! YOU STUPID FASCIST!) Romaniaball (NO CORPORATE MARKET! PEOPLE! YOU STUPID CORRUPT CAPITALIST!) Bossy Boots (Mostly and deeply) (NO SATTELITE SLAVERY,FUCK YOU U SHIT SMELLY RADICAL COMMIE). |likes = Flats, Nicolae Ceausescu, Elena Ceausescu, Dacia 1300 (national car), East Asia, Danube-Black Sea Channel, Sighet,Conducător and MORE Conducător,National-communism,Ceauşism,Ceauşescu Dynasty. |hates = 1977, Revolts, beeing Soviet puppet,Fascism,Rest of Warsaw Pact,Soviet Union |predecessor = Kingdom of Romaniaball |intospace = Da |bork = Canal Canal,Ceausescu Ceausescu, Sighet Sighet |food = Not so much (NOW GO TO CANAL!) |status = Dead and Buried (and missed by many......NOT!!!(Just Kidding we miss you really) |notes = Trei culori cunosc pe lume amintind de un brav popor. (WORK AT CANAL YOU IDIOT!) |reality = Soviet satellite }}Socialist Republic of Romaniaball (known as Peoples Republic of Romaniaball from 1947-65) or he likes to be called"National Communist State of Socialist Romaniaball" was a satellite state of Soviet Unionball, lasting for 40 years as a socialist state and for 20 years as a Soviet satellite. History Romaniaball was born as a 2ball, later adopted by Daciaball, SPQRball, Hunnic Empireball]], Gepidsball, Avarballs, Magyarsball, Mongol Empireball and Kingdom of Hungaryball until he became indepdendent as Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball only to be adopted by Ottoman Empireball later. While under Ottoman Empireball he united forming Romaniaball and shortly after became independent again. In the aftermath of World War I, Bessarabiaball declared indepdence from Russian Empireball then union with Kingdom of Romaniaball then Bukovinaball, Banatball and Transylvaniaball declared union with him based on on President Wilson's self-determination principle and he became Greater Romaniaball. In the aftermath of World War II, he was occupied by Soviet Unionball, lost Bessarabiaball, half of Bukovinaball and turned commie shortly after. He became a socialist republic, but turned into a police state by 1971 due to its leader, Nicolae Ceaușescu, become a Stalin-like leader. Eventually, by the 1980's his policies caused living standards to decline and this culminated in a violent revolution in 1989 which ended the communist regime and created a capitalist state. Despite the violent fall of the communist government, many citizens of Romaniaball miss him. During Ceauşescu's regime, he killed 2 million people by famine, border kills, execution and persecution. Relations Friends (Tovarăși) * North Koreaball - BFF. We helped each other during the Cold War. * Chinaball - Another good friend and North Koreaballs boss. Our leaders are friends. * Czechoslovakiaball - Best friend from Europe. Myself and Albaniaball didn't participate at Prague Spring. * Vietnamball - Helped him in Vietnam War. * Iraqball - Trading partners. *'' '' Northern Bukovinaball & Bessarabiaball - I secretly still miss you, but I'm not allowed to say it because of Sovietball. * PSR Albaniaball - The most tolerable communist buddy in Europe. But why do you still hate USAball? He is a great guy just like you. * Yugoslaviaball- Great neutral communist guy who appreciates me. I want to join him, but Control Freak won't let me.....NOT! Don't worry, that control freak can't control me. :) * Pahlavi Iranball- We both love USAball. We can into oil trade. But,sadly he was overthrewed by the Islamic maniac. Rest In peace,you will be missed. * West Germanyball-Best Captialist Friend And True Germany. * Gaddafiball-Kebab friend that I like. We can build road,train roads and apartments in your clay. * Central African Republicball-I can develop your clay with my paradise. Long live Bokassa! Neutral (Frenemes) * Sovietball - Fellow comrade that gave back Transylvania and sent me into space, but you stole Bessarabiaball and Northern Bukovinaball and I want it back.FUCK YOU,I NEVER OF LIKINGS YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! YOU ARE OF COMMUNIST SLAVE CATCHER WHO TREATS POORLY THE SLAVES! I LIKE COMMUNISM NATIONALISM,IT MATTERS FOR ME,even though nationalism is affiliated with fascism. I AM OF INDEPENDENT HAHAHHAHA,MOTHERFUCKER!! * USAball - We became good friends in 1970 after Prague Spring, but you are still a capitalist pig, so it's complicated (USA started the 1989 Revolution).But you are the best. We can into tourism trade in my clay,yay! :)))))) I like your movies,anyways. And I did not boycott your 1984 Olympics. * Islamic Iranball- He's quite friendly to me. But sorry,I still prefer your father, the Pahlavi Dynasty. Enemies (Dușmani) *Rest Of Warsaw Pactball - They are controlled by Sovietball and are too stupid to know the truth! (Never forget 1968).Happy that I'm only in name member. * Romaniaball - You betrayed me tovarăș. WE COULD HAVE BEEN A GREAT COUNTRY BUT YOU WANTED STUPID CAPITALISM. YOU COULD BE LEAD BY CEAUSESCU BUT YOU KILLED HIM LIKE A DOG. I'LL COME BACK YOU STUPID FASCIST! * Kingdom of Romaniaball - Another stupid fascist. HAHAHAHA YOU DOWN YOU STUPID LEGIONARY! * East Germanyball-A Stupid German Soviet Ally.West Germany is Better Than You,Soviet Slave Comrade. * PR Hungaryball-Hahaha,A Communist slave. YOU SUCK HA! * PR Bulgariaball-Maybe we are best friends,but still YOU ARE COWARD! * PR Polandball-You suck a SOVIET dick? So DISGUSTING Gallery Eastern Bloc (Polandball)2.png|Eastern Bloc (Polandball) CR rebel.png 'fIcyCxy.png kUxvOdI.png Yugoslav sob story.png XgCL7j0.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Category:Socialist Category:Communist Category:Romaniaball Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Warsaw Pactball Category:Dictatorship Category:Eastern Europe Category:Central Europe Category:Southeast Europe Category:Atheist Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Vodka Removers Category:Latin Category:Burger Lovers